


The Shadows of the Past

by Hopelessoul



Series: Sanders sides oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Deciets name is Jacob, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Virgil has recently left a toxic relationship with the help of his close friend, but the negative thinking and the shadows of that relationship haven’t left even two months later.





	The Shadows of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you haven't read the tags Deceits name is Jacob I just feel that is important to say so nobody gets confused

I can’t do this anymore.

The negative thoughts have never left me.

What HE said to me.

“You are useless”

“Nobody will love you more than me”

“You are nothing”

“You deserve this pain don’t you Virgil”

The scars from the belt that was whipped across my back.

All the times I cried myself to sleep.

The constant insults thrown my way to break me apart bit by bit.

When I told my best friend about what was going on after the worst panic attack I have had in a while.

He managed to convince me to leave that ruthless manipulator.

HE seemed so nice in the beginning, HE treated me like royalty.

Things changed after the one-year mark.

Started with insults that were damaging to my mind, but HE always apologises, and I stupidly forgave him every time.

Then HE beat me.

HE would take off my shirt and beat my back with the buckle end of the belt.

It hurt so bad and HE stopped saying sorry, but the beatings and the insults continued.

I couldn’t get out of it.

I only got the strength to tell my friend after the attack was because HE told me he wanted sex whether I said yes or not.

I left HIM, and HE beat me harder then HE ever did before. Apparently, my friend told Patton and Logan and all three of them walked in on HIM beating me and kicked HIM out of the house and told HIM to never return.

I hear a knock on my door and my sobs because of the memories haven’t stopped and by the knocks I can tell it is my best friend who saved me from this relationship.

He comes in my room.

“Hey Virge, just checking on you. I know you are not ok, but I have something to tell you” He says.

“What” He wraps his arms around me and brings me into a hug in an attempt to comfort. He feels so warm and I feel safer.

“The police arrested him, and he is going to be in jail for 10 years and after that he will not be permitted any contact with you. You never have to see that asshole again.”

“Thank you for being there for me Jacob” 

“No problem Virgil. I will leave you be now”

“Thank you”

I am finally free from HIM. I never have to see Roman again.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research and the name Jacob means Deceiver in Hebrew. I hope you liked this fanfic and if you have any requests for a one shot let me know and I will write it up for you next chance I get to.


End file.
